1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to motor vehicles. More particular, the present invention pertains to a closure panel assembly for a motor vehicle. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a closure panel assembly for a motor vehicle having an upper member and a lower member. In a first mode of closure panel assembly operation, the upper and lower members are rigidly interconnected and the closure panel assembly is permitted to pivot about an upper pivot axis adjacent an upper edge of the upper member. In a second mode, the upper and lower members are free to move relative to one another. The upper member is permitted to independently pivot about the upper pivot axis. The lower member is permitted to independently pivot about a lower pivot axis adjacent a lower edge of the lower member.
2. Discussion
Motor vehicles such as minivans, sport utility vehicle, station wagons and the like define a rear opening which is accessible through a closure panel. In minivans, for example, the closure panel is typically a liftgate mounted to the vehicle body for articulation about an upper pivot axis. With sport utility vehicles and station wagons, the closure panel is typically a tailgate mounted to the body of the vehicle for articulation about a lower pivot axis. Such vehicles frequently incorporate a glass panel which cooperates with the tailgate to close the rear opening and which may be independently articulated about an upper pivot axis.
A need exists in the relevant art for a closure panel which may selectively function in a manner similar to a conventional liftgate or in a manner similar to a conventional tailgate.